Relaciones Brasil-México/México
Presidentes mexicanos con presidentes brasileños Enrique Peña Nieto= Enrique Peña Nieto Enrique Peña Nieto - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El candidato presidencial de la Coalición Compromiso por México, Enrique Peña Nieto, durante su reunión con los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González y de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, en el marco del Foro Previo a la Cumbre del G-20 con el Consejo del Siglo XXI, al que concurrieron importantes líderes del mundo. Les acompaña el presidente del Comité Ejecutivo Nacional del PRI, Pedro Joaquín Coldwell. (Foto: Gustavo Camacho) Enrique Peña Nieto - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inácio "Lula" da Silva, durante una reunión privada con Enrique Peña Nieto, en octubre de 2011 en el DF. (Cuartoscuro) Dilma Rousseff - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El presidente electo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, izquierda, se saluda con la presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff en el palacio presidencial de Planalto en Brasilia, Brasil, el jueves 20 de septiembre de 2012. (AP Photo/Eraldo Peres) Enrique Peña Nieto - Michel Temer.jpg| Reunión con el presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer. Foto: Gobierno de México |-| Felipe Calderón= Felipe Calderón Felipe Calderón - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Felipe González Márquez, Carlos Slim Helú, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, Fernando Henrique Cardoso en el VIII Encuentro Empresarial de Padres e Hijos, en 2010. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Felipe Calderón - Lula da Silva.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Lula da Silva (Foto: Archivo AP) Dilma Rousseff - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe cumprimento do Presidente do México Felipe Calderón ao chegar no Centro de Convenções para a reunião do G20. Los Cabos - México, 18/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR |-| Vicente Fox= Vicente Fox Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Vicente Fox.jpg| México y Brasil se unen en comercio. BBC Lula da Silva - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lula da Silva y Vicente Fox. / REUTERS |-| Ernesto Zedillo= Ernesto Zedillo Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Presidente de Brasil. 29 de mayo. 1999. XIII Grupo de Río - México, 1999. |-| Carlos Salinas= Carlos Salinas José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| A principio de los 90, los entonces presidentes Carlos Salinas de Gortari, de México, y José Sarney, de Brasil, acordaron durante un encuentro tratar de poner fin a una rivalidad sin sentido. Pero el acuerdo presidencial no pudo detener lo que ya para entonces era un disimulado choque. Excelsior Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| A invitación del presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, el presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Carlos Salinas de Gortari, realizó una visita de Estado a Brasil los días 9 y 10 de octubre de 1990. REVISTA MEXICANA DE POLÍTICA EXTERIOR No. 30 PRIMAVERA 1991 Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. |-| Miguel de la Madrid= Miguel de la Madrid José Sarney - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. monedasuruguay.com Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-México